


burn the land, boil the sea by SashaSea [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of burn the land, boil the sea by SashaSea read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: He knows it’s stupid, coming back to the Foxhole like this - Palmetto is far enough from the core planets that there’s no one to recognize him, not as Neil Josten, but all it takes is one wrong word to one wrong sort and the Alliance has Nathaniel Wesninski back on their radar. He knows it’s stupid but, well, it’s the closest he’s ever had to a home. “We’re short a set of hands,” Wymack tells him; he meets Neil at the property line with a 12-gauge drawn, the house a spot on the horizon.<br/>“I can’t stay planetside.” The desert smells too much like smoke and fire. Too much like burning.<br/>Wymack drops the barrel of his gun. “I didn’t say planetside.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	burn the land, boil the sea by SashaSea [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [burn the land, boil the sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640342) by [SashaSea (SHCombatalade)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHCombatalade/pseuds/SashaSea). 



**Title** : burn the land, boil the sea  
**Author** : SashaSea  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : All for the Game  
**Character** : Neil Josten, Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day, Riko Moriyama, Danielle ‘Dan’ Wilds, Matt Boyd, Allison Reynolds, Nicky Hemmick, Aaron Minyard, Renee Walker  
**Rating** : General Audiences  
**Warnings** : No archive warnings  
**Summary** : He knows it’s stupid, coming back to the Foxhole like this - Palmetto is far enough from the core planets that there’s no one to recognize him, not as Neil Josten, but all it takes is one wrong word to one wrong sort and the Alliance has Nathaniel Wesninski back on their radar. He knows it’s stupid but, well, it’s the closest he’s ever had to a home. “We’re short a set of hands,” Wymack tells him; he meets Neil at the property line with a 12-gauge drawn, the house a spot on the horizon.  
“I can’t stay planetside.” The desert smells too much like smoke and fire. Too much like burning.  
Wymack drops the barrel of his gun. “I didn’t say planetside.”  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6640342)  
**Length** 0:25:00  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/burn%20the%20land,%20boil%20the%20sea%20by%20SashaSea.mp3)


End file.
